User talk:Kevin W.
Archives *Archive 2006 *Archive 2007 *Archive 2008-2009 Cardassian ranks--Sigils and Unions system Given your wonderful work with the ranks of the various Trek species, I wanted to ask what sort of indexing and other things you believe would need to be done in order to bring the way information is listed for the Cardassian ranking system in line with yours. The ranking system itself is not going to change...but what sort of information and cross-referencing would you be looking for that would allow me to support your project through my own work? Here's what I'm referring to... Cardassian ranks#Sigils and Unions continuity One thing that will stick out is that unlike a lot of the systems here, there is definitely not a one-to-one correspondence with Starfleet ranks (or a lot of other systems from RPGs for aliens that do use a one-to-one correspondence), and the entire cultural mindset regarding rank is different (equivalence has to be determined case-by-case, based on position, age, and a whole lot of other things in addition to one's titular rank). Given all of this...is there anything you need from me to make things consistent? (Other than change my story, which won't happen. ;-) ) Nerys Ghemor 21:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Give me time to look at it. There are plenty of sets where there isn't an exact one-to-one correspondence. If you look at the Romulan or Klingon ranks, you'll notice that to make up for the fact that they don't have as many ranks as Starfleet, some of the ranks correspond to one or more Starfleet ranks. I'll have to take a look at your set and see. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 21:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. :-) Did you see anything else I needed to do to it besides that one little upper-to-lower-case? Nerys Ghemor 04:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ranks Yeah, sorry for the delay, at the moment this page is just being used as a reference page for . As the stories (eventually) go online, I plan to make the page more permanent. Anyway, if I can, I'd like to ask a favor of you. I wonder if you (or Kuro) would be able to put the 2250s rank insignia on the red operations division uniform from the 2260s for me. The red uniforms have been seen in numerous comics etc. set in that era and would make a good alternative. Thanks in advance :) --The Doctor 12:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to ask another favor, but could you also create insignia for all divisions which include the 2260s ranks on the 2250s uniforms as per Star Trek: Early Voyages. Thanks once again :) --The Doctor 12:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll talk to Kuro and see what can be done. No guarantees since I don't think Kuro's taking requests right now. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I looked over some stuff and it seems that Early Voyages follows the standard 2250s rank scheme. Am I missing something? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 01:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well looking through, the first six or so issues of Early Voyages used the 2260s insignia, before changing to the 2250s insignia. Several other comics by DC also used the 2260s insignia such as the annual "Starfleet Academy!" plus several others. As for the traditional red ops uniform in the 2240s/2250s/early 2260s, this was seen in the recent Crew series by IDW, as well as a handful of DC comics such as "All These Years Ago...". If you could get Kuro to do these for me, it would be fantastic. :) --The Doctor 06:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I wish it was that simple. I can't really give you a time frame for how long it'll take. You might be in for the long haul. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trek XI ranks Getting back to you on this, since I just saw your post to my talk page over on MA (busy week). I'm not really sure what your looking for here, but I'm not against lending hand, I would just need the specs and such. - 01:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Basically just the two sets of ranks on the colored backgrounds if possible. As you can see from these two pages, only the officer ranks are needed. If you have to do them without the background, that's fine too. Because of the ranks you've done already, a significant portion of the work is already done, especially since the only difference between the 2230s and 2250s stripes is color. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 01:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Because of your .PNG > .png moves, both of those pages are just red links (jsyk), but I'll track them down. Also, and are the colors seen here good, or not? - 02:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :The links are red because there are no images for those pages. Yours will be the first, and yes, the colors used on MA will be perfect. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll see if I can get them up this weekend then, but no promises. - 02:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Take your time. I'm in no rush to see them done, especially since I have to finish all the work with the PNG/png moves. I'm waiting for the guys on Wikipedia to explain to me how to use the scripts and AWB to do it. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) As far as the shading goes, if I send you photoshop files, could you add the shading, or do you have a file for that you could send me? - 02:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't really help you there. All I've got is MSPaint. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah...I'll see what I can do about keeping them as consistent as possible then. - 02:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- If anyone has an issue with Pike's rank at Commodore (Rear admiral lower half) instead of Rear admiral, I do have a rank system in mind that puts that image back at the RA spot, but I'' think it's in the correct spot now (having not read the book or any other (non-MA approved) sources that may give a more 'solid' rank). If it does come up I'll change it to my 'step ladder' rank idea when I upload the rest...tomorrow or Sundayish. For now, sleep. - 09:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :You may have a point. I mean, in most cases where there's a contradiction, I go by what MA says, but it could easily be a different grade of admiral. I don't necessarily know if it would be commodore because they would have addressed him as such instead of admiral (unless they made the switch to RMDL without anyone knowing). Stuff like this is why I'm glad I'm writing my own story, so I am the Word of God when it comes to canon in my story. It's a good feeling. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded new versions here, switching the Pike rank to RADM, if these are better than the old versions here, I can update them too. - 18:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) again Hi! Just noticed you made a Cardassian rank template. I was wondering, should a separate template be made for ranks (which presents a complete system), or is that not usually done when a single fanfic is operating on its own divergent system? If a template should be made, what do we do with the rank of ''ragoç? It functions more like a cross between the US and British notions of a warrant officer than anything else. Nerys Ghemor 06:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, a separate template isn't necessary. Just incorporate it into the main template like I did for Template:Starfighter ranks. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa...I just had a look at the coding for that, and I'm afraid I would mess things up too much if I attempted it myself. Would it be any trouble to ask for your assistance in doing so? The rank descriptions are all available on the Cardassian ranks page. (Incidentally, looks like that Dominion War Sourcebook thing has its own rank system fully fleshed out as well.) Nerys Ghemor 06:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, just tell me how they all match up to Starfleet ranks, like gul to captain, and I'll do it. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ohhhhh Lord...that's a difficult endeavor. Some of these ranks SO don't translate well into English and I as the author usually understand them in their "original Cardăsda," so to speak. Some are pretty obvious, though. Gul is basically a captain, and Legate (thăkliv) is basically any form of admiral. Garheç and gor are the two ranks that are most directly equivalent to enlisted ranks (garheç being the junior, gor being the senior). Ragoç is something like a warrant officer, but it's an absolute bear to translate. Riyăk, Dalin, and Glinn are the officer ranks below gul. Exact equivalencies, again, are a big problem--however, you generally must be a glinn to be an XO. Ri'iyak tend not to have a lot of direct reports; they're more specialists in function. Da'alin generally have more, and are often seen as department heads. Nerys Ghemor 06:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, how's it look? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Looks pretty good. Just a few minor suggestions--would it be possible, on the version, to offer the Cardăsda word for legate (thăkliv)? Also, I think the descriptions for each rank could possibly be linked to the ones here (http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Cardassian_ranks#Sigils_and_Unions_continuity), but if that would screw up your system, I don't want to cause any problems for you. This is already much more than I could've done on my own! :-) ETA: I just realized, my idea of a glinn is also different than the Dominion War Sourcebook system given elsewhere on the page...it's not a junior officer, but a more senior one. Nerys Ghemor 06:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, the coding of the template is simple enough. Try to correct it yourself and if you screw up too badly, I can fix it. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hmmm... I can't seem to find the Sysops promotion page that was once avaliable. Hmm. Sorry about that, I'll have another look. In the meantime, I'll promote you to bureaucrat. =] Luke80 23:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) trouble registering hi, i am trying to register here to put up info about one of my fics but it keeps saying my username (Cheile) is not valid. is there a reason for this? that is my pen name when i write Trekfic and it has been since 1997. thanks for your help! 08:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheile Federation Registries I don't understand why you deleted the link to the starship. I put it there because that registry was the registry of the starship, except for the fact of NCC/NX. Sorry to sound disrespectful, I just don't understand. [[Ben10Joshua]] 21:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I told you why on your talk page. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 21:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) so am i not allowed to have my bio under my actual pen name on this wiki? i specifically put it under "Cheile" because that is how i have been known in Trek writing circles since '97. i was forced by wikia to register this name because they say it's somehow taken. just curious as i intend to tag my fanfics' info pages as authored by Cheile and NOT "RubyChe" because that is not the name i use. thanks. RubyChe 04:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Cheile :That's the point of a user page. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i hope this thing goes through as a reply to you (if i do it wrong, i apologize)....so then what happens when i actually start setting up the info on my fics? i had intended to have an "author" page under the name Cheile. am i supposed to just leave it as non-existent? i'm confused. thanks. RubyChe 04:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Cheile :It can be redirected to your user page. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks. i'll figure this out eventually, heh. RubyChe 04:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Cheile Copyediting I posted this on Jrofeta since he was the one who put it on my articles but I will ask here. What exactly does this mean really? I just wish people would explain what these things mean and give a reason when adding them so people like me know how to correct the "problem". Thank you. – SushiTheLegend 20:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Federation Starfleet ranks (2386-2400s) Hi Kevin - Just wondering. Would you be interested in doing a page of these ranks?: - It's ranks used in and , and eventually for characters in . I wasn't sure if there was a wall of permissions to go through for this. I thought I'd ask, since you've taken care of the ranks here. If you're busy, I can create it. --Hawku 20:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's a work in progress. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi Kevin - just wondering about the ranks can I use them in my simm & writing?--Tigh Webster 18:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're free to use the Kuro rank images as long as you properly credit Kuro. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Kevin - Thanks for the info. Also I noticed that alost all of the awards were done by Selvek at Bravo Fleet. There is a discussion about it there. So you may want to put a credit up to him on the awards page.--Tigh Webster 20:25 May 8, 2010 (UTC) Affiliate Hi, Kevin. I'm an admin over at Mass Effect Fanon, and I was wondering if you would consider a possible affiliation with the wiki. MEF is a wiki on the rise and we could always use a friendly affiliate. I know Wikia is a community, so if you do approve, I'd put it to a vote in the forums or wherever events like this are discussed. If you do not agree, I'm fine with it. Thanks. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see any reason why now. What do we need to do on this end? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, this is what I'll do and you can do the same or something similar; I'm going to post a small summary and link to your wiki on the main page. I'll post a link in the side bar. Finally, I'll make an article about this wiki on MEF and then you can or any other admin can add the this wikis history or big milestones. This way, there is many ways to find the wiki. If you have any other ideas, be sure to tell me as I'm always willing to hear them. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC)